Allura's silence
by Greakfreak
Summary: SPOILER FOR EPISODE 83! MILD MENTION OF PAST CUTTING


With The revival of Scanlan Shorthalt a success, Allura Vysoren halted speaking. She greeted everyone with a short nod and smile, but wouldn't speak a word. Kima had tried many times to get her to speak, begging her to say the simplest word, but Allura only looked at the halfling with sad eyes. After the dust had settled and relief parties had been sent over Exandria, Allura began to pack her things. Kima was out and assisting with the rebuilding of some of the other important buildings of Whitestone, so this was her time. This was the only free moment to do what needed to be done without being stopped. She placed her two casting robes in her bag of holding with all of her magical items. She wore only one of Kima's knit undershirts and leggings. She looked at the ring on her finger, one that Kima had given her after Thordak's first defeat, and slid it off. Kima had found it among the loot and said the sapphire reminded her of Allura, and told her to think of her while she adventured. Allura had never taken the ring off, the ring allowed her to always hold a message spell, which she would frequently use to keep Kima updated on Emon and herself. Allura wasn't deserving of the companionship of Kima and knew with the ring upon her finger, she would be too tempted to write. She sealed her last wishes and slipped the ring on the rolled piece of paper and bamfed out of the small homestead, to find a new home, one where Kima would be safe from the bumbling arcanist.

Kima came back to the small house and opened the door.

"Allie, Gilmore made some soup using some of the fancy spice Scanlan had. I know you like a good home cooked stew." She walked in with the bowl and looked around. "Allie?" She set the bowl down and searched the whole house, when she found the letter. She almost missed the ring sealing it shut. "No Allie. No!" She tore the letter open with shaking hands. It was a goodbye. "You stupid archinist!" She rushed out of the house and to the sun tree as fast as her small legs could take her. "Keyleth! I need you to scry! Find Allie… she ran away. We need to find her now." Keyleth the bumbling idiot, started yelping and bouncing and cast the scry spell and was thrown back after a moment.

"I was blocked. What happened? Kima...Kima talk to me." She knelt to the halfling. Kima fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"She blames herself for the teleportation circle failing. She blames herself for not being able to hit Rishon enough. She… she ran away and I need to find her." Kima said practically shaking.

"We will find her Kima, we will find her."

 _The search went on for a little over a week, all their friends around the country were looking for Allura with no luck. Eventually the world moved on from the Arcanist, the world besides Kima of Vord._

"Allie, my ring of featherfall was dropped in a pool of acid by shit for brains over here. Can you reenchant it?" The young half elven woman begged looking pissed off at her elvan partner. Allie smiled softly and wrote on her notepad the price and the girl handed her the sack of gold. "Thank you Allie, we leave for our next contract in a few days, is that enough time?" Allie nodded to the girl and the duo left the shop.

Allura, now called Allie Vy, made a small arcanist shop in Vasselheim, and felt for once she wasn't burdening anyone. She was known as the mute arcanist, but it kept her at peace. Her hair, dyed a dark auburn, was braided into a single fishtail down her shoulder, and her green robes perfectly primp and ironed. She had assisted in a few contracts Kima had hired the Slayers take for to find her, and her ruse held strong.

She heard the bell ring as the door swung open. She turned and smiled to greet the customer when she saw gold armor. The short woman came up to her and wasn't looking at her, but around the shop.

"I'm looking for a friend and hoped you could assist me in a tracking spell." Kuma looked up at her, but turned away quickly. "you look so much like her. I'll pay whatever it takes. Please."

Allura looked at her previous lover sadly. She never gave up. She wrote on her pad a simple yes in as best disguised writing as she could. Kima looked so hopeful. She put down a sack of gold and slipped the sapphire ring off her finger.

"use this to track her." Kima said handing her the ring. Kima never wore jewelry. Allura did the spell and wrote on the paper Westrunn. "no...no...I was just in westrunn. It was a fucking weeks travel for nothing!" She punched a display, shattering it. Allura jumped back.

"I'm sorry miss. I Just miss her. I love her." Kima said. Allura went around the desk and gave her the ring back. Kima grabbed her hand and turned her wrist and saw the marks on her arms. Kima was the only one who knew of her self harm as a student.

 _Allura messed up the cantrip again and her teacher tisked in disappointment. She slapped her fingers with the wooden cane. She cried out in pain._

" _Again Miss_ _Vysoren. Its a simple presdigitation." Madam Triscyne said grabbing her braid and roughly pulling it out. "Fix your hair. Allura."_

 _After failing the spell a few more times, Allura was excused from her lesson. She cried in her room as she manually fixed her hair. She took the sewing needle on her nightstand and ran it down her arm crying._

" _You're not good enough…"_

Allura pulled away from Kima and pulled her sleeve down.

"Allura… you left me. You left all of Whitestone. You left us all, for such a stupid reason. Allie… I will follow you into the 9 hells if i have to. I'm always getting myself in trouble, i need you to pick me up when I'm down. Allie… please say something." She hugs her legs and cries into her stomach.

"My brave Paladin." Allura whispered softly.

"Allie!" Kima pulled her down and kissed her. "You will always be good enough for me."


End file.
